Bubblina's (Mis)Adventures
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Just some one-shots about Bubblina in Sugar Rush. New Chapter: Bubblina doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day. If only Jubileena had known that. Reviews and suggestions are welcome!
1. Pick-Ups

**Hello! I'm back after a lifetime and a half! Sowwy. *puppy eyes* Anyways, this is just a collection of one-shots about Bubblina and her being in Sugar Rush, and some of her little adventures. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Bubblina, Barry belongs to Barry Bubblestein, Jerry belongs to JarrettSoon, and I do not own Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

Swizzle smirked, glancing around the garage. There had a been a huge crash, so a lot of the karts needed some tuning. He had, luckily, been behind it, so he was allowed to pass everyone and get into 5th place, earning a spot on the Roster. Gloyd hadn't been very lucky, his engine getting smashed by a candy cane. He wasn't happy.

Since his kart was in perfect condition, and since both his best friends were busy (Jerry was very displeased with the dented and stuck steering wheel he couldn't get off), he passed the time by going over who he had dated. He had dated, in order, Adorabeezle, Crumbelina, Jubileena, Snowanna, even Taffyta (don't ask him how, even he still doesn't know), Vanellope, who had agreed to keep secret _she_ was the one who broken up with _him,_ Candlehead (Not the best date ever. His suit jacket, burned!), and the recolors. He was saving Minty for last. He had actually liked her, so he wanted a real relationship with her. He figured it was time to make his move on the green-girl, when something caught his eye. Or rather some _one._

Bubblina Gumdrop. The only girl he had yet to date.

Swizzle had a lot of pride on being the player of Sugar Rush, so it just irked him a bit for there to be a girl he hadn't dated. He figured he could just ask her out on one date, then call it off. Bubblina was way too sweet to actually hold any grudges against him, right?

Feeling pretty confident, he sauntered over to Bubblina's section of the garage, where she was giving her kart a good waxing. She was humming some country song, why the girl loved country music, no one knew. Swizzle smiled and leaned against the wall. "Hey, Bubbles."

Bubblina looked up and smiled. Despite the countless pranks he and Gloyd pulled on her, she honestly held no real grudge against either of them. Besides, they usually made it up to her if they had gone too far. "Oh, hey, Swizzle."

Swizzle smirked. "So, I just had a question to ask you?"

"What is it?"

She was just making this way too easy. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Bubblina froze and looked up. Did Swizzle not know...? Swizzle was acting all cool, picking at his jacket for any loose threads, and not even looking at her. She quickly looked to her left and right at two boys for confirmation, and smirked, the devil in her coming out. "No, but I scraped my knees when I crawled up from hell."

Swizzle looked at her in surprise, shocked Bubblina even said a minor curse word. "My bad. But no wonder you're so hot." Yea, he knew a few comebacks himself. He smirked, wanting to see the mischievous girl say something to that. "You might wanna hang out with Candles just so you can be too."

By now, Gloyd had come over and started laughing, drawing attention to the two. Swizzle refused to let his record go to waste, especially not by _Bubblina_ of all people.

"We're going to need animal control, since I just saw a fox."

"And we're gonna need a mouse trap, 'cause you're a rat."

Swizzle's face went red as he heard more laughter. Since when did Bubblina know stuff like this? "You know, you're more beautiful than any of Shakespeare's poetry."

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Mod made me pretty, what happened to you?"

All the girls were laughing, especially the ones who had been hurt by Swizzle. Taffyta even came and gave Bubblina a high five, and those two hated each other. Swizzle started turning redder by the minute, both from embarrassment and anger. Bubblina was so innocent, so sweet, since when did she turn all sassy?!

Swizzle took a deep breath and spoke again. "You must have been made in a dynamite factory, 'cause you're the bomb!" Okay, not his best one, but he was really getting desperate.

"Then you better get of here before I explode." Swizzle went bright red, too flustered to say anything. Bubblina sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. "You know, you've been trying really hard, so I'll give you my number. It's 438-5678. Or, to make it easier to remember, GET LOST!"

Swizzle actually backed up in shock and surprise this time. The whole garage was in hysterics, and some were even videoing it. Traitors. Bubblina was smirking, with her hands on her hips, and she just knew she had won. Swizzle growled, until Jerry came in. Swizzle sighed in relief, his friend would save him from all this embarrassment, and get people to stop.

Jerry smirked, he would enjoy this. "Here, Swizzle, let me show you how it's done." He walked on over to the pink-clad girl, who had, not ruined, not destroyed, but OBLITERATED Swizzle's reputation.

Jerry smiled and wrapped an arm around Bubblina, who giggled. He merely kissed her cheek, and, Swizzle swears to this day, she just melted straight into his arms. What the-?! He just kissed her! Swizzle looked over to Barry to see if he was about to murder the Berry boy, but the gumball-themed racer just leaned against his kart, smirking with his arms crossed.

Jerry smirked. "That is how you pick up a girl. Though it does help if she's your girlfriend first." Swizzle opened his mouth to yell at him, before clamping it shut. Wait, girlfriend? Jerry could barely get the guts to say 'hi' to Bubbles, since when did he ask her out? Bubblina seemed to read his mind, because she said, "This morning. We're going on a date later."

Swizzle raised an eyebrow. "And the most protective brother in the world is just fine with this?" He looked to Barry again, who stood up. Barry shrugged. "Jerry's earned my trust, though he knows not to do anything stupid, unlike you." Barry cracked his knuckles, and Swizzle suddenly remembered the number one rule of Sugar Rush; Never flirt with Bubblina with Barry nearby. Barry said one word. "Run."

* * *

Jerry handed the injured Unicorn Pop boy an ice pack, who gratefully covered his black left eye. Barry, surprisingly, went easy on him, only giving him a ton of bruises and a black eye, though he did knock the wind out of Swizzle before finally leaving. Jerry came and brought him home, being the good friend he was. Now that it was just the two of them, Swizzle glared at the gummy boy. Jerry feigned innocence. "What?"

"How could you just let her humiliate me like that?!"

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "You knew I had a crush on her, and you still flirted with her. That's a violation of the Bro Code. Plus, you have to admit it was funny."

"No it wasn't. I'm shocked you even asked her out."

Jerry snickered. Swizzle looked at him weird. "What?" Jerry gained enough composure to talk again. "Would you believe I used a pick-up line to ask her out?"

Swizzle's jaw dropped. Jerry? Use a pick-up line? Jerry usually went with the gentleman approach, he wasn't one for pick-ups. "No way. What did you use?"

Jerry's smirked matched Bubblina's from earlier. "I asked her, 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'"


	2. Crazy

Bubblina has a knack for getting in trouble. She never really tries, trouble and mischief just follows her around. She's ended up in some pretty crazy situations, like being covered in syrup, candy canes, laffy taffy goo, marshmallows, lollipops, and frosting. Don't ask, it's a long story. Let's just say, she really wanted to go practice some new terrain racing, and it didn't end up well. Barry still mentions it to this day. Point is, she has a thing for getting in trouble.

Jerry, her boyfriend, has a problem with not thinking things through. Especially if he's on an adrenaline rush, and about to do a "logically and mathematically impossible stunt, that happens to be extremely stupid anyways", to quote Bubblina. It's not that he doesn't think things through, because in the back of his mind, he does know exactly how many broken bones he will have. He just likes to, mathematically, as he loves to remind his girlfriend, test his probability.

They make the perfect pair, balancing each other out, much to the frustration of each other. This is exactly why Bubblina is at the top of Diet Cola Mountain, standing next to a smiling Jerry. Even though he'd much rather do this on the Icee Mountains, Bubblina had this weird secret against snow, and he respected it. Besides, he wanted to start off easy with her. They've only been dating a month after all.

"Jerry Berry, have you lost your mind?!"

"Duh, I went crazy when I saw you."

Bubblina blushed. Ever since he asked her out, he began using some cheesy lines on her. She didn't know why, since he always had stuttered whenever he talked to her. She guessed it had to do with a psychological confidence of her being with him now. She couldn't really focus since she was on the TOP OF THE SECOND TALLEST MOUNTAIN IN SUGAR RUSH!

Jerry didn't seem at all scared as he wrapped the bungee cord around his waist. "You can back out now, if you want." Truthfully, he didn't care if Bubblina backed down. He wasn't that stupid, if his girlfriend was that scared. Plus, he actually liked her. And Barry would kill him if the bubblegum girl got hurt. He shuddered at the thought. "Well, if you don't wanna do it, you don't have to." He continued to wrap the cord around his waist. He would do his ankles, but he had hurt them a week ago, and he didn't need them getting worse.

Bubblina frowned, and looked down. Now, she wasn't one to do that much crazy stuff, but... she read that taking chances was a natural part of life, and some people went psychotic if they didn't act crazy every once in a while. Yes, you have to act crazy to keep from going crazy, crazy right? She looked back at her boyfriend, before grumbling. "Give me the bungee cord."

Jerry went to grab the bungee second bungee cord, but a wind suddenly came as he was about to grab it and threw it off the mountain. They looked with wide eyes, Jerry smiling, while Bubblina covered her mouth. Did that really just happen?

Jerry suddenly started laughing, "I can't believe that just happened!" Bubblina crossed her arms and glared at him. She was about to go back down the mountain, when Jerry suddenly said, "I guess we have to share one." Bubblina froze, looking at the boy in front of her. Maybe Jerry has done too many crazy things. "Jerry, I will ask you again, _have you lost your mind?!"_

Jerry actually thought about it. "Quite possibly. I have taken a few hits to the head." He smiled at her look of horror. "Calm down, I'm just kidding. I'm perfectly sane. Mentally, anyways."

Bubblina pouted, a default expression she used whenever she felt something was unfair, and looked down. Jerry frowned. "Bubbles, stop pouting, you're making me feel guilty. And I didn't even do anything!"

The girl sighed and walked closer. "Are you sure that bungee can hold both of us?" Jerry looked at it and nodded, having checked it before meeting her here. He wasn't crazy and stupid. Right now, he was just crazy. "Of course it can. It's strong. Here, you can hold onto me on the way down."

Okay, call Bubblina crazy, but she very much loved hugs and cuddling with Jerry. She stepped up so she was less than an inch from him, and Jerry pulled her closer for maximum body contact. The boy smirked yet again, and she blushed. Jerry quickly wrapped and tightened the bungee cord around both of them, before carefully leading her to the edge and tying the other end to a strong and stable rock.

As the strain guaranteed safety, Jerry smiled and wrapped his arms around her, noting her small waist. She needed to eat more. Bubblina buried her head in his chest, taking a deep breath. Mostly to calm her nerves, but also because she was quite content to snuggle against him. Jerry rubbed her back. "You can still back out now. I'm quite fine with being the only crazy one in the relationship."

Bubblina stubbornly shook her head. "I'm good. Let's do this."

Jerry nodded. "I'm going to count to three, and we're going to jump. Don't think about it, just jump. You'll feel a sudden jolt, but it'll be fine. I promise."

Bubblina didn't look at the ground. She didn't want to see how high it was. "Okay."

"Alright, ready? 1...2...3!"

They both jumped, and for a second, Bubblina felt like she was floating. This could be because of the fall, or because she was staring at Jerry. Man, for someone who claimed that she hated clichés, she sure was a sucker for them. The moment ended with a sudden tug, and they bounced back up. Bubblina started to feel sick, the floating and sudden pull getting to her, but she held it down, happy and feeling excited as she felt the tug again.

They were laughing as the bouncing finally ended, dangling about 25 feet above the ground. Jerry did something, and the rope slowly extended until they were only a foot above the ground. Jerry unhooked himself, and he landed safely. He went to unhook his girlfriend, but instead of landing, she only dangled a bit lower. Bubblina frowned. "Jerry, this isn't funny, unhook me."

Jerry himself looked confused. "I did. You're stuck." Indeed, she was. The bungee cord had gotten caught in her skirt, and now it had intertwined itself, making holes, and a knot. Bubblina guessed it was because she had been moving so much during the fall down. "Well, cut me down!"

Jerry shook his head, before blushing as realization hit him. The holes were a bit bigger than the width of the rope, and he could see her pink underwear through them. he specifically looked at her face for this reason. "I can't. The rope is too strong, and I don't have anything to cut it with."

Bubblina groaned. This is why she stuck to her books. Books never hurt anyone. "How am I going to get down?"

Jerry glanced around. They was no one around, and it was only a five-minute walk to Bubblina's house. Thank Mod Barry wasn't here. He looked her in the eye, which wasn't hard since she was up to his height now. "Do you trust me?"

Bubblina would have stepped back if she was on the ground. "What do you mean?"

Jerry took a step closer. "I have a way to get you down, but you have to trust me. And it might be a bit embarrassing."

Indeed, it was embarrassing, and both Bubblina and Jerry had agreed to not talk about it. Jerry had unthreaded the very top part of her skirt, where the holes were, both of them blushing brightly. She fell, her skirt now too loose to hang on to her hips. She would have tied her jacket around it, in order to keep it up, like a belt. But, she didn't bring it. Jerry was a gentleman and handed her his jacket, which he had left on the bottom of the mountain. She tied it tight, noting how the blue complimented her pink. She should wear it more often.

They ran home, not that there was anyone around to see them. Bubblina had quickly changed, and glared at Jerry. "I was wrong. You're not crazy; YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY INSANE!"

Jerry pursed his lips and slowly nodded, as if thinking about it. But then he suddenly smiled and looked at her. "Wanna go skydiving tomorrow?"

Bubblina sighed. "Okay." Eh, why not? She had fun, she just knew to be more careful. A thought suddenly came to her. "Hey, Jerry, couldn't you have just untied the knot?"

Jerry blushed. Man, he really needed to think stuff over before he did them. Bubblina's eyes widened. "JERRY!"

Jerry may have been crazy for all the stupid stuff he did, but Bubblina really needed to think over the situation. Who willingly does crazy stuff with a crazy person unless you're equally crazy?


	3. Short

Bubblina hummed along to the game's theme song, reading a book. She was sitting on a stool in the garage, having agreed to meet Jerry there so they could go to their date. Why they had to meet there instead of at one of their house's, she will never know. Her feet swung back and forth as she waited. Someone just had to notice.

"Hey, Shorty McShortison."

Bubblina had a completely deadpan look as she looked up to see the smiling face of her brother. A lot of people assumed the Bubblegum Duo didn't tease each other like normal siblings, that they were too scarred by their backstory too. That was so not the case. Yes, they did avoid teasing each other about certain things, like Bubblina's insomnia, but anything else was fair game. Like Bubblina's height.

"Barry, I am not that short."

Barry laughed and motioned for her to stand up. Bubblina rolled her eyes, but did. It's not like he was gonna do any serious damage. Now that she was paying attention, she could see just how short she was. Barry was about an inch taller than her. Under normal circumstances, that wasn't a lot, but they didn't have normal circumstances. With their chibi proportions, Barry might as well have been a foot taller than her. Barry burst out laughing at the realization. "Sis, I have to look down at you! It's kind of adorable."

Bubblina scowled, and then, because the great Mod in the sky hates her, Gloyd came over. "Dang, Barry, I've never seen you laugh this hard."

Barry, still laughing like a maniac, made some sloppy gestures to the top of his and the younger girl's head. She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "I am not that short!"

Gloyd hesitantly glanced over at Barry. Not even he was stupid enough to tease the normally-sweet bubblegum girl with the overprotective brother around. Barry gave his sister a look. "Sis, you're short. Am I right, Gloyd?" Well, he's good. Gloyd smirked. "She is pretty short. How have I not noticed before?"

Barry rested a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you think she always sits down. The stools give her a lift." The two boys burst out laughing again. Bubblina rolled her eyes. Swizzle came on over. "What is so funny?"

He was quickly filled in, and then he burst out laughing. Not wanting to get all mad before her date, she walked to another side of the garage. It was only girls on this side, so maybe she could get some peace. She sat on a stool near Snowanna, who was making some snowcones. The afro-haired girl smiled when she noticed the pink girl. "Hey, girl! Wanna snowcone?"

Bubblina shook her head. "Oh, no thank you. I'm going on a lunch date with Jerry soon, and I need every reason to get dessert." Snowanna nodded, before noticing Bubblina's swinging legs. "Um, Bubbles, I don't mean to be rude, but...have you always been so short?"

Oh, come on! Snowanna pulled her to a standing position, before cackling at the younger girl's height. "Girl, that is so cute! You are so tiny!" Snowanna's screech drew the attention of the other girls. Barry heard from the other side of the garage, and just had to yell out, "I TOLD YOU SO!"

Adorabeezle looked over and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, come on, guys, leave her alone." She smirked. "It's not her fault she can't reach your requirements."

"Beez!"

"What?"

Barry's girlfriend just feigned innocence. Bubblina huffed. She could not catch a break. She was not dealing with this. Bubblina tried to leave, but she was pulled back by Minty. A lot of the girls looked her up and down. Crumbelina actually looked concerned. "Dear, where in the world do you get your clothes? I can make some that would fit your size." Oh, that's just cruel, even if Crumbelina was trying to be nice.

Taffyta...Taffyta actually didn't tease her, shockingly. She herself was pretty short, not as short as Bubblina, but still short. Okay, she'll lay off this one. Bubblina had an absolutely deadpan expression again, until she couldn't take it anymore. She stormed off, people laughing as she left. Barry gave her a sad smile, his way of apologizing, but Bubblina waved it off. It's not like he did anything, other than get her annoyed.

In her anger, she had completely forgotten about Jerry. It wasn't until she was in the Candy Cane Forest that she remembered her date. She groaned and smacked her forehead at her own stupidity. This was gonna take a lot of explaining. "Dang, Bubbles, I know you missed me, but I wasn't gone for that long." Bubblina, her eyes closed, smiled. Opening them, she saw her handsome boyfriend. She gently put herself in his arms, hugging him.

As she hugged him, she noted how she was at the perfect height so her head was resting against his chest. Jerry was pretty tall anyways. Jerry rubbed her back. "Something bothering you?"

Bubblina shrugged. "Barry called me out for being short. He does every once in a while."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I think you're the perfect height." Bubblina looked up at him. "Why's that?"

Jerry smirked. "Well, first off, your forehead is right here." He suddenly kissed it, making her giggle. "Second, it's easy for me to do this." He spun her around and picked her up by her waist, before spinning in the spot. Bubblina laughed like crazy. "And third, do you know how easy it is to cuddle with you? Oh, Mod, I sound like a chick, see what you did to me?"

Bubblina laughed before hugging him again. It was nice to be able to rely on someone other than Barry for comfort. Jerry continued rubbing her back. "Want a piggy back ride?"

Bubblina immediately hopped on his back, a pixelated heart appearing above them. Being short was worth it if her boyfriend only saw the pros. And as for the cons of being short...

She did save a lot of money, since she shopped in the kid section.


	4. Thankful

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Enjoy a little one shot as you feast on Turkey! *groans* I've already eaten and I am currently suffering a food coma...**

* * *

Bubblina smiled as she took the turkey out of the oven. Despite the theories about the Sugar Rush racers, they didn't only eat candy. Right now, all of them were in someone's house, about to feast on delicious foods of turkey, ham, mashed potatoes doused in gravy, green beans, macaroni and cheese, and the list could go on. Bubblina's table had come to just about that, covered in every fall food you could think of, with a big chocolate cake for dessert. She was still surprised she had been able to make it all by herself.

Barry, Adorabeezle, and Jerry were coming over in a few minutes, leaving her with a minute or two to think. This was one of the first proper Thanksgivings where she didn't have to worry about bullies, humiliation, getting covered in feathers and called a turkey (she's ashamed to say that had happened _twice_ before). Now that she was happy during Thanksgiving, she could honestly say she felt thankful for her life.

What exactly though? In the past, she'd always said she was thankful she had Barry, her big brother, her protector. Now, she was still thankful for him, but that wasn't the only thing she was thankful for. But what else was she thankful for?

Bubblina tried to get her mind off it, but she found she legitimately couldn't. She knew she was thankful for something else, she could feel it, but what exactly was she thankful for?

Maybe she was thankful she had found Jerry. He was probably the perfect boyfriend, being so respectful, polite, teased her in a friendly way, helped her out her comfort zone, made it up to her after a fight (trust her, they had some pretty bad fights), he was just great. Was he the reason she was feeling like this?

A gut instinct told her while that was true, he wasn't the reason she felt like that. What else was it? Was she thankful that she had friends now? True friends that cared about her? No, she actually did have friends back then, they were just too scared to make it known, in fear of Mike. Now, that was something she was thankful for. Mike was out of her life.

What was it? It kept nagging at her, reminding her of when a teacher would make you write down an answer to a math problem you that looks so complicated, but really only needed a certain set of simple operations to solve it, because you know it, yet you don't. It just wouldn't leave her alone, and she hated not knowing it.

The girl looked down at her knuckle, where the faint scar she got from her fight with Taffyta, well, more like curb-stomp battle if you wanted to be technical, was. It was actually funny, because no girl would go near Jerry afterwards. Did they not realize the only reason she attacked Taffyta was because she had actively tried to steal Jerry, despite his insisting he wasn't interested? Oh yeah, back to Taffyta. She wouldn't say she was friends with the strawberry themed racer was, but ever since she started dating another guy and left Jerry alone, they got along better. Was she thankful for that?

It was honestly starting to irritate her now. She couldn't believe this one day now made her so frustrated, when it was so easy to say what she was thankful for in the past. Bubblina took a deep breath and decided to think logically. One question at a time. Maybe it would help her now.

Okay, what was she thankful for in the past? Barry, her brother.

Why was she thankful for him? He protected her, and he cared about her. But that didn't make any sense. She already felt that it wasn't her friends who cared about her that made her thankful.

Bubblina looked at a picture of her and Barry, trying to figure out what made her feel so thankful. It took a few moments, but she eventually felt herself smiling for no reason. Noticing this, and deciding to test it, she looked at a picture of her Gummy Be- Jerry. She rolled her eyes as she realized she was slipping into lovesick girl mode. Dang it! After a moment, she realized she was just smiling again.

She almost wanted to laugh. People tried to complicate stuff so much. While she was thankful for so much, including friends, her family, the food, everything. This nagging feeling told her she was also thankful simply because she could enjoy being happy, without worrying someone could come at any moment and ruin it. She could just be a normal person, and enjoy being a racer.

She smiled as she snatched a cookie, truly happy and content with everything in her life.

She was also happy that feeling went away.

* * *

 ***groans* Don't worry, I'll heal from my food coma in about three weeks...Maybe it would help if I stopped eating these peanut butter cookies. *shoves three more in my mouth* Nah, too delicious. Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Christmas

**Merry Christmas everybody! This is probably the most accurate representation of me and my family every time it's my birthday or Christmas. I'm not even joking, and everyone who has everything planned for Christmas is so going to hate me. Sorry!**

* * *

Bubblina stood on a step stool, though she was still on her tip toes to try and hang the lights on top of the round house. She was wrapped in a thicker pink jacket (as much as she detested the color, she was programmed to wear nothing of difference. She did start to like it a little better when she found out pink used to be a men's color, and women had started adopting it for rebellion) and dark pink leg warmers were crossed as her ankles had crossed over each other in an attempt to reach higher. White and fluffy earmuffs were on top of a pink, gumdrop style beanie (The only time she would go against the coding. She had really bad hat hair, and most of the other racers were shocked she actually _did_ in fact own a hat.), protecting her ears and head from the cold. It wasn't snowing, but it was still pretty bad.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Bubblina yelped in surprise and dropped the lights to balance herself. Barry caught them just in time before they hit the ground. Bubblina gave a small glare, and Barry smiled sheepishly in return. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare my baby sister."

Bubblina rolled her eyes. "Barry, I may be younger than you, but I'm not a baby anymore." Barry raised an eyebrow before leaning towards the readers, putting a hand up in an attempt to block the girl from reading his lips. He spoke in a stage whisper, "You all do agree that she will always be my baby sister, right?"

"Barry, you do realize that I'm not deaf, right?"

The boy shrugged. "So, what do you want for Christmas, as I stated two paragraphs ago."

Bubblina looked up and to the right, and then to the left, her way of showing someone she was thinking. She looked back at her brother. "Sorry, no idea." She took the lights back and again tried to hang them up, this time succeeding. She smiled and turned them on, enjoying the multicolored flashing lights. A groan from behind caught her attention as she climbed down. "What?"

"Bubblina, you do this **_every time!_** And I said that with bold AND italics, so you know I'm not joking!"

"Bro, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific. What do I do every time?"

Barry huffed. "Say you don't know what you want for Christmas, and leaving me like I'm a horrid elder sibling who has no generosity in his self whatsoever! Tell me what you want for Christmas!"

Bubblina held her mitten clad hands up in surrender. "I don't know! I already have what I want! Sorry!"

Barry groaned. "A necklace? A new book? A Limited Edition Sonic the Hedgehog Embossed Hylian Crest Bi-Fold Wallet?"

Bubblina looked deadpan for a moment. "No, but I know what to get you now." She smiled. "Barry, I'm fine, really." She quickly turned and went inside to avoid her brother's persistent asking.

Bubblina was later in the garage, enjoying a drink of hot chocolate. Luckily, Barry was in another part of the arcade, so there was no way he could bother her about Christmas. As she carefully sipped the hot beverage, she noticed her boyfriend coming. Jerry smiled when he saw his girl, though he smirked when he saw her beanie. It was pink and looked just like a gumdrop. She never wore it often.

Jerry sat down next to her on the bench, kissing her cheek. "Hey, Gumdrop." He snatched her cup, causing a pout but no arguing. After taking a small sip, he handed it back. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Bubblina groaned, making Jerry frown. "What did I do? I just want to know what to get you for Christmas. You haven't been exactly dropping any hints."

Bubblina looked at him. "I don't know what I want for Christmas. Barry is bothering me about it already. Though I know you won't do that."

"Yes I will."

Bubblina smiled, not exactly hearing him. "Thank you, and- Wait, what?"

Jerry looked so serious. "This is the first Christmas we're spending as a couple, and Barry has stopped giving me glares. I don't want to be a bad boyfriend and not get you anything." He pulled her into a hug, knowing full well she got cold easy and she was a cuddle bug. Bubblina closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders. "Jerry, you don't have to get me anything."

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Did you get me something?"

Bubblina looked at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

Bubblina frowned. "Yes, I got you a present."

Jerry smirked. "You didn't need to get me anything." Bubblina looked at him shocked. Not get him anything? He was the first boy she had trusted ever since she came to Sugar Rush! He was her boyfriend! He was amazing, nice, wonderful, a little crazy, of course she had to get him some-...Oh. Bubblina rolled her eyes. "Ok, you win that round, but I really don't know what I want for Christmas."

"You seem to know every other time of the year."

"Shut up."

"Love you too, Gumdrop."

On Christmas Eve, Bubblina was wearing her pajamas, reading a book, yet again. A small smile was on her face, which quickly disappeared in confusion when a piece of paper covered the paragraph she was about to read. The girl tilted her head back, only to see the Cheshire Cat grin of her boyfriend when he did something awesome and he knew it. As much as Bubblina loved seeing him, when and how did he get in here? "Not that I don't love seeing you, but how did you get in here? Door's locked."

Jerry shrugged. "I know where you keep the spare key. And Barry told me, not you. I did knock, but someone didn't answer." Bubblina blushed and looked at the paper again. Now that she was paying more attention to it, she could see it was a small folded card with a golden stamp on it. The stamp had an out line of a truffle leaking caramel out of it. Symbol of the Truffle Garden, one of the most expensive and exclusive restaurants in Sugar Rush.

Upon opening the card, she noticed a fancy cursive that was obviously Jerry's artistic side at work.

 _ **'Dear Bubblina,**_

 _ **Since you refuse to make life easy, and leave us with no clue of what to get you, we have combined our fortunes to treat you to a breakfast at the Truffle Garden. You will be taken on a date with Jerry, while your amazing elder brother makes you dinner. We both love you.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Jerry and Barry'**_

Bublina smiled at the message, before looking over at Jerry, who had moved so he was sitting on the couch. As sweet as this was, and she really did appreciate it, she couldn't help but wonder something... "You and my brother didn't fight once to agree on this?"

Jerry smiled and shook his head. "Not once. This was even his idea too."

"Really?"

"Hey, my owner knows how much your owner is a sucker for romance and Christmas."

Bubblina jumped at the sound of her brother's voice right behind her. Barry smiled as she calmed down. She frowned. "Do I get that involved in reading, that I never notice when you guys come in?"

"Yea."

"Like all the time."

Bubblina playfully pouted. Barry smiled again and hugged her. "Merry Christmas, baby sister." Bubblina didn't even bother to roll her eyes at the nickname, instead smiling and hugging back. "Merry Christmas, big brother."

Jerry smiled at the familial scene in front of him. Christmas was tomorrow, he had a nice date with his girlfriend in the morning, Barry had finally stopped giving him glares, there was nothing that could ruin this moment.

"Jerry can spend the night, but if he tries anything, I get to punch him in the face, Christmas or not."

Bubblina groaned. "Barry!"

Jerry shrugged. "I'm shocked I'm still here and not dead yet, just appreciate it, Gumdrop."

Bubblina sighed. It was Christmas after all. "True. Merry Christmas, you guys."

"Merry Christmas, Bubbles."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	6. Valentine's Day

**Yea, yea, Happy Valentine's Day and all that. To be honest, I don't celebrate it, and it's a waste of time.**

 **...**

 **W-What? No, I'm not crying over the fact I have no Valentine's gift! I just got...sand in my eyes!**

 **...**

 **Oh? There's no sand in here? Um... Dust?**

 **...**

 **The place is already dusted? Um...enjoy the one shot?**

* * *

Bubblina rolled her eyes at the excessive amount of pink and red decorations around the garage. She knew a lot of the girls loved Valentine's Day, but it was a little much. She just went back to her book to try and finish a chapter.

"Hi, Bubbles!"

Bubblina hid her annoyance and glanced up, trying not to reel in shock at the sheer amount of hearts that decorated Jubileena. It wasn't a secret Valentine's Day was the cherry girl's favorite holiday. It also wasn't a secret that she frequently messed with people's love lives, or at least tried to know about it. Bubblina was not allowed to be excluded from her interest. Jubi smirked. "So, has Jerry planned anything super romantic? A dinner date? Candlelight? A picnic?"

Bubblina frowned and bookmarked her page. She really didn't want to make the older girl (Coincidental how Bubblina was the youngest in Sugar Rush, while Barry was one of the oldest) disappointed on her favorite holiday of the year. "Um, Jubi-"

It was to no avail, as Jubileena was already in daydream mode. "Oh, I can see it now! You get home, only to see Jerry dressed in his very best, holding a bouquet of red roses!" Okay, those weren't even her favorite flowers. Bubblina preferred purple lilies actually. She tried to interrupt again. "Actually, Jubi-"

"You swoon and hug him, and then put on your most fabulous dress. After styling your hair perfect, and putting on some make-up, you appear at the top of the stairs! He comments on how you look like a goddess, basking in the light!" Uhhhh...What?

"I wouldn't go that-"

"And then he takes you on a wonderful date to an amazing restaurant with lights, a musician, with great food. And then he serenades you with a love song!"

"He's actually really shy about singin-"

"But the night's not over yet!" Oh, it's not? Lucky for Bubblina. "No, you then take a walk through a park, with a full moon shining down on you two. You talk as you walk, when he suddenly stops next to a garden of flowers."

Bubblina discreetly rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to try to stop her. Once Jubi got this far in her fantasy, there was no way to stop her. You honestly had a better time just listening to her talk then try and interrupt her. The boys would actually listen a lot to them, solely because she accidently gave them ideas for dates.

Jubi honestly had hearts for eyes now. Bubblina gulped in worry. She only got that way when she was _really_ about to make some romance happen.

Somebody save her.

"He gets down on one knee, and holds your hand. Your heart swells with love and you almost feel like crying. Then, he pulls out a black velvet box. You gasp and then the tears do fall. He opens the box, and it's a large diamond ring inside. He doesn't even have to ask the question! He only smiles and you nod. He slips the ring on your finger and then pulls you into a kiss as rose petals fall-"

"JUBILEENA!"

Jubileena jumped, snapped out of her fantasy. It was rare Bubblina would yell, no matter how angry she was. The Valentine's Day loving girl was confused. What had she done?

Bubblina took a deep breath. "Look, there's some things wrong with your fantasy. First of all, I actually prefer purple lilies to red roses, I would even settle for white roses but not red, I don't wear make-up, Jerry doesn't like dressing up in that suit too often, and I would not make him no matter what, he doesn't sing in public, we don't walk through the park at night, Mod, we don't walk at night anywhere, he wouldn't do something as cheesy as proposing on Valentine's Day, and last of all, we don't even celebrate Valentine's Day!"

Jubileena gasped and held her pain-filled heart. They didn't celebrate the most romantic day of the year? With how lovebird they acted most of the time, she would assume they did? She honestly felt so much sorrow for them.

Bubblina sighed, feeling guilty for hurting her so bad. She put her hands behind her back and slid a ring off her right middle finger to her left ring finger. She slid it around so the blue gem was hidden in her palm. She had gotten the ring as a random little gift from Barry, which is something she'd wanted for a while. She had to admit she was spoiled by Barry if she played her cards right. "Look, I said he wouldn't propose on Valentine's Day. You know why?"

Jubileena was pouting. "Why?"

Bubblina faked a big smile and held her hand up. To her, it was a ring she had asked for. To Jubileena, it looked like a wedding band. Jubileena gasped. "He already proposed?!"

Bubblina quickly made a motion to quiet down. "It's still unofficial, but we've been talking." It wasn't a complete lie. Bubblina had once made a joke about getting eloped, and Jerry gave a her a look that said he wasn't against the idea. They agreed that didn't want to get married anytime soon. Jubileena looked like she was about to explode in happiness.

"Look, just told tell anyone, okay? We don't want to get married for a while, and we don't need everyone planning our wedding when we aren't ready."

Jubileena nodded, too happy to speak. She ran off when she spotted Swizzle, and Bubblina could tell by the loud groan that he was being subjected to a love fantasy.

When Bubblina went back home to watch some TV and eat some chocolate Jerry had gotten her (they may not celebrate it, but he didn't want to be a total jerk and ignore her), she was surprised to see him standing in her living room. But instead of holding flowers, he had his arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. "So, would you like to tell me why Jubi called me, asking me how I proposed to you and when the wedding is?"

Bubblina gulped and went to her default puppy eyes. "Um...Happy Valentine's Day?" She held out a chocolate. "Wanna eat chocolate and watch a movie, ignoring the wedding incident I have a _perfectly_ good excuse for?"

Jerry looked between his girlfriend and the chocolate. Eventually, he rolled his eyes and took it, popping the caramel filled treat in his mouth. "Next time you need an escape from one of Jubileena's love fantasies, just make an excuse on being late to a date, okay?"

As much as Jerry wanted to be annoyed with his girlfriend, he couldn't help but smile at her puppy eyes and giggle.

Besides, he learned she would like purple lilies at a wedding.

* * *

 **Well, happy Valentine's Day, and all that. Hope you enjoy it, I'm gonna go dunk my head in some discount chocolate now.**


End file.
